


You Belong

by blu3boi



Category: Dungeons and Daddies, Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares are mentioned, Pregnancy, The Close family is ambiguously asian, Trans Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3boi/pseuds/blu3boi
Summary: Nick has a nightmare and asks Glenn for a bedtime story.
Relationships: Glenn Close/Morgan Freeman (Dungeons and Daddies)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Glenn can be an ok dad,,, as a treat. Lyrics at the end and title are from “Wildflowers” by Tom Petty.

Glenn volunteered to take first watch like he usually does, he’s always been a night owl after all. The campfire crackled as he watched his fellow dads say good night to their respective sons and they themselves also laid their face heads down to rest. The dads haven’t had an official talk about how having their boys back has changed the mood dramatically, but they can all feel the newfound optimism radiating off each other. Glenn hummed quietly to himself while he tuned his guitar, absentmindedly staring into the small campfire in front of him. He was broken from his trance when he heard a small voice call out a shaky “dad” to him. Glenn looked down to his right at his son, Nick, who should’ve been asleep an hour ago. Glenn smiled warmly at Nick, still slightly riding off the high of finding him safe and unhurt not even less than two days ago.

“Sup kiddo? What are you doing still awake?” Glenn watched as Nick got up from his sleeping bag and crawled over to sit next to him. Glenn was barely able to pick up on the slight change in Nick's usual confident posture. Nick stared into the fire, watching the embers flick off the ends of the flames and float off into the sky to join the stars.

“I can’t sleep, I had a nightmare.” His expression softened, “Can you tell me a story?” Glenn was thrown by Nick’s question, one he hasn’t heard in roughly five years. Glenn watched as Nick fidgeted uncomfortably, not quite used to showing his dad this much vulnerability anymore. He glanced anxiously over to Glenn, who stopped fiddling with the tuners on his unspecified acoustic, putting the instrument to his side. Reaching out his hand, Glenn tussles Nick’s hair, causing him to let out a frustrated huff as he tries to fix it.

“Sure dude, you haven’t asked for a story in a long time. What do you want to hear about? The time me and the Glenn Close Trio got banned from the state of Maine? Or how one time we helped a guy smuggled 20 bricks of blow across the Canadian boarder? Or this one time-“

“I want to here a story about mom.” Nick interrupted Glenn before he could add another option. As soon as the word “mom” hit Glenn’s ears his demure changed drastically. His shoulders tensed, mouth became dry, and his hands clammy. Noticing the shift in his father, Nick immediately changed his answer.

“You don’t have to though!” He began to pick at his fingernails, a habit that he hated but couldn’t stop doing, “I-I mean if you don’t want to talk about her. That Maine story sounds interesting.” Glenn tried to relax, putting on a chill expression.

“Nah Nick it’s cool. I can tell you a story about her.” He paused, searching his brain for a good story. There were a lot to choose from. Nick starred at his father, an expression of longing and melancholy on his face, and started to regret asking for a story in the first place. Glenn wasn’t joking about it being a long time since Nick _asked_ for a story. Sure, they would swap the occasional story whenever they were both home at the same time, which was a less often occurrence recently. However, the last time Nick asked for a story was when he was eight. Glenn had allowed Nick to stay up and watch a scary movie, a decision he regretted when his door opened at 2 in the morning, a crying Nick in front of him. Glenn let Nick crawl into bed with him, telling Glenn all about the nightmare he had. In turn to calm himself down, Nick asked Glenn to tell him a story, specifically the one where he egged an old producer's house, which eased Nick’s emotions enough to allow him to drift off to sleep. That was different, Nick thought to himself, he’s 13 now and doesn’t need stories to help him sleep, no matter how anxious he felt about how the granddads would find them again and take him away from Glenn. Before Nick could interject and tell his dad to forget he said anything, Glenn’s eyes lit up as he found the perfect story.

“I got one, and trust me you’ll like it a lot.” Nick closed his mouth as he inched closer to his father, abandoning all the thoughts of how he was too old for this. Glenn closed his eyes as he took Nick back to the day Morgan told him she was pregnant.

Rummaging through the fridge, Glenn pulls out a cartoon of eggs. The smell of the congee wafts through the kitchen, as Glenn reaches down to the cupboard next to the stove and pulls out a small pan. He pours the leftover bacon grease into the pan, turning the stove tops dial to the side. As the liquified bacon fat heats up, Morgan walks into the kitchen wearing one of Glenn’s shirts. She stretches her arms high above her head and walks over to Glenn, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Whatcha cookin good lookin?” Morgan plants a kiss on the back of Glenn’s head, getting up on her tippy-toes to look over his shoulder at the stove. Glenn smiles, grabbing an egg from the carton, he cracks it on the counter and let’s the egg fall into the pan. The egg crackles in the hot grease, sending droplets sputtering out onto the counter and Glenn’s shirt.

“Breakfast.” Glenn grabs some paper towels and wipes up the grease. Morgan lets go of Glenn and walks over to the pot of congee on the stove.

“You know what I meant smart ass.” She playfully jabs Glenn in the side while lifting up the lid of the pot. The steam billows up into her face, making the fly away hairs on her head float off in different directions. Morgan loved when Glenn made congee because instead of just using water to soak the rice, he used chicken stock and soy sauce, making the usually bland dish savory and flavorful. Grabbing a wooden spoon from their cutlery holder, Morgan scoops out some of the congee. Glenn watches as she carefully blows on the steaming rice porridge, knowing that she’s too impatient to wait for it to cool. Inevitably, she grows tired of waiting and puts the spoon in her mouth. Glenn smiles as he hears the familiar sound of his wife talking with her mouth open, desperately trying to cool down the still way to hot food in her mouth.

“Ah! That’s hot! Fuck!” Glenn chuckles as he slides the egg onto a plate. After a few more seconds of talking to herself, Morgan finally swallows the congee.

“Damn babe that was actually good. Why don’t you cook more often?” Glenn methodically cracks another egg into the pan.

“I don’t know. I only know how to make this and brownies so unless you want to eat that all time, I think you should stick to most of the cooking.” Glenn walked to the cupboard above the microwave and pulled out two clay bowls, handing them to Morgan. Still holding the spoon, Morgan begins to fill the bowls with the savory porridge. With the other egg done, Glenn lifts the pan and pours the egg into Morgan’s bowl, and the egg on the plate into his. Morgan grabs at a plate of bacon, placing two strips in her bowl, Glenn doing the same. Pulling out two spoons from the silverware drawer, Morgan walks her bowl to the table. Glenn follows her, his bowl and a bottle of sesame and chili oil in his hands. They both sit in comfortable silence, Morgan drizzling a large amount of chili oil over her congee while Glenn just sticks with sesame oil. While eating, Morgan reaches her hand over to Glenn, placing it on his hand. Glenn looks up from his bowl to see Morgan staring at him, a mischievous smile of her face.

“What babe? Do you not like it?” Morgan shakes her head “no”.

“I have a secret that you don’t know.” She squeezed his hand slightly, “And I want you to guess what it is!” Glenn lets out a sign, knowing he vowed to spend the rest of his life putting up with Morgan’s shenanigans.

“Ok um,” Glenn thought about what possible secret his wife could have that she’d want him to know about, “could I have a hint?” Morgan pondered the question, before coming up with a good, but vague hint.

“It’s something family related.” That hint was a curveball for Glenn.

“Is your little brother getting married?” Morgan laughed.

“ Well he’s 16 so I hope not!” Glenn thought for a moment before his expression turned dark.

“Don’t tell me your mom has to move in with us again.” Morgan shook her head. Glenn was stumped. He knew it had nothing to do with his family or whatever one would call his dad. Going through the list of Morgan’s family members, he finally settled on Morgan’s older sister. “Is Margret pregnant again?” Morgan’s eyes lit up.

“No, but you’re very close.” Glenn thought for a long time. A bit too long. When he finally realized he looked at Morgan.

“A-are _you_ pregnant?” Morgan beamed as she began to bob her head up and down enthusiastically.

“Wait! Really? H-how long have you’ve known?” Glenn couldn’t hide the panic in his voice, he could barely take care of himself, how could he take care of a little person? Morgan stood up from the table, pulling up her shirt to show off a very small bump.

“Almost three months, why else do you think I stopped drinking and smoking?”

“I don’t know, I thought maybe you had a change of character and wanted to become straight edge.” Glenn didn’t know what to think. On one hand, the idea of being a dad was terrifying. The fear of being like his own dad is what scared him the most. On the other hand, he loved Morgan more than words can describe and raising a kick ass person with her sound too good to be true. Morgan saw Glenn’s anxious expression and walked over to him, sitting in his lap, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Baby relax, you don’t have to worry about what kind of dad you’re gonna be.” Glenn brought his hand to Morgan’s stomach, rubbing the small bump, “Because I know you going to be a fucking awesome one.” Glenn looked up at Morgan, bringing his other hand to her face, gently pulling her in for a kiss. After they pulled away, Morgan put her hand over Glenn’s.

“Do you know what you're having yet?” Morgan smiled as she shook her head “no”.

“No, I kind of want to leave that as a surprise for when the kid comes out.” She brings her other hand down onto the bump, “But I got a feeling that he’s a boy.” Glenn smiles, the idea of having a son felt special. That maybe he could make up for where his father fell short.

“What makes you think that?” Morgan shrugged.

“I don’t know. I just have a really strong feeling. I’m getting strong dude vibes from you little guy!” Morgan patted her stomach as Glenn laughed.

“Then when you were born she was really bummed her hunch was “wrong”. But when in reality she was 100% right.” Coming back to the present, Glenn wrapped up his story. Being too engrossed in telling it that he didn’t notice that Nick had drifted off. He stared down at his son, who was leaning on his arm, softly snoring. Glenn carefully picked up Nick, trying not to wake him, and placed him in his sleeping bag. He knelt beside his son, tentatively brushing a piece of hair off his forehead. It was easy to forget how young Nick was. His personality always outshined his age, but as he quietly slept, his face calm and relaxed, all Glenn saw was that tiny eight year old asking for a bedtime story. Glenn leans over Nick, kissing him on the top of his head, knowing that Nick would cuss him out for doing that in front of his friends if he was awake. Glenn stood up from Nick’s side and carefully crept back to his original spot. Grabbing a stick, he poked at the now dying fire. The embers exploded from the burnt longs as the stick passed over them. Warm thoughts of Morgan filled his mind. The way she laughed at all his stupid jokes. The way she looked at him, making him feel like the only person in the world. How she cooed over Nick while she was still pregnant, never not talking to her “little guy”. As he thought of all the wonderful things that made Morgan Close-Freeman the only woman he’s ever truly loved, Glenn began to hum one of her favorite songs, the one she’d always sing to Nick. After a moment, Glenn realized what he was doing and chuckled to himself. The warm haze around him disappeared when he remembered that his watch duty was over. He made his way to his sleeping bag next to Nick, gently kicking Darryl in the side to let him know it was his turn to takeover watch. Glenn went to lay down, his knees and back cracking, not as spry and flexible as he once was. He rolled over so he was facing Nick, a wistful smile on his face. People do not lie when they say “they grow up so fast”, it felt that not even a week ago Glenn had been watching Nick take his first steps, that he started walking to school by himself, played a drum riff perfectly for the first time. God, he missed so much of Nick’s life but he was grateful for what he didn’t. Not sure how long he’d been staring, Glenn saw Nick’s brow furrow. He began to gently toss and turn, mumbling something in a panicked tone. Glenn recognized the tell tale signs of a Nicholas Close nightmare. He reached out a pulled Nick close to him, Nick instantly wrapping his arms around Glenn. Glenn began to speak soft, comforting words to Nick, the death grip on his torso remained. Thinking for a moment, Glenn remembered the song he was humming earlier. Stroking the back of Nick’s head, Glenn began to gently sing to him.

_You belong among the wildflowers,_

_You belong in a boat out at sea,_

_You belong with your love on your arm,_

_You belong somewhere you feel free._

He began to feel Nick’s body relax, his expression softened as he nuzzled into Glenn’s chest, a slight smile on his face. Glenn continued to sing until he felt his own consciousness drift away, wishing that he could stay in this moment forever. 


End file.
